


Drinks?

by LlamasCanWrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree has a small crush, McHanzo - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasCanWrite/pseuds/LlamasCanWrite
Summary: Winston gets an anonymous tip about a Talon meeting happening in an underground club, and the only overwatch agent available to intercept it is the newly rejoined Overwatch agent, Jesse McCree. During the mission, McCree bumps into his new teammate Hanzo.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Drinks?

This was not McCree’s scene. Not by a longshot. He was trapped amongst sweaty and drunk people dancing to what Jesse thought was the loudest most obnoxious music he’s ever heard trying to find any sign of a Talon meeting.

Winston had received an anonymous tip and poor McCree, a man that had never been within 5 feet of a nightclub, let alone an exclusive underground den, was the only person available to go. He tried to swap with Lucio since that seemed right up his street, but he just told Jesse to “lighten up” and to “try and have fun man.” So here he was, stuck in the club with only a cup of god-knows-what as company, not having fun.

He sighed and got up. He needed a break from the noise, it was starting to give him a headache. He tried to walk through the crowd of people, not-so-gracefully dodging people’s flailing limbs and bodies. He was close to the bathrooms, probably the only quiet area in the building he could think of, freedom for his senses was but mere steps away when a stray elbow hit him hard.

His drink flew from his hand. Jesse watched in mild horror as the contents of his cup drenched the man in front of him. “Jeez, I didn’t mean to do that, I uh- “

“It is fine.” A sharp and rough voice responded. “They are just clothes.”. The man looked up from his wet jacket and as his eyes met McCree’s he halted for a second. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you darlin’,” McCree replied, mildly shocked. He thought he was supposed to be the only agent available for this mission. He hadn’t really spoken to Hanzo out of work often. He seemed alright enough, he had some small talk with him and had a couple of jokes between them on missions.

_‘You know that sake’s not half bad, but I prefer a little bite to my liquor’ McCree responded._

_‘How predictable, such an unsophisticated taste’ Hanzo responded as he kept his eye on the payload._

_McCree gave a small chuckle, ‘Maybe I’ll give sake another chance. We should drink together sometime, what do ya say?’. McCree wasn’t sure if Hanzo actually smiled a little or if it was a trick of the eye._

_‘Maybe’_

Hanzo sighed “Genji insisted that ‘I go outside for a change’ to put it in his words.” He put his drink to his mouth.

“So, an underground club is the place you go to? Didn’t think you’d be the type”

Hanzo nearly spat out his drink, “Please. This was entirely Genji’s idea.” He took another sip, his nose wrinkled upon tasting the drink again. “He dragged me to this place and then disappeared the first chance he got”

“That sounds like Genji” McCree chuckled. “Well maybe we could grab a-“  
“Shh” Hanzo spat as he quickly pushed McCree further into the dancefloor.  
“Hey, what in the sam hell are you doing?” McCree hollered, Hanzo pointed his head over to the right side of the room. He looked over as inconspicuously as he could and saw two partygoers shaking hands and sitting to talk. They both had uniform like outfits on, strange for a club.

“I suppose that is why you are here then?” Hanzo said. McCree nodded in response, still eyeing the Talon members in the corner of the room. One of the members looked over at McCree with suspicion on his face. McCree snapped his head back over to Hanzo, who was dancing along with the crowd. Dancing seemed to come naturally to him, McCree couldn’t find a hint of awkwardness to it. He couldn’t stop watching him, it was entrancing in its own way. McCree knew he could never dance like that even if he tried. “What are you doing, idiot?” Hanzo barked. “Do you want to blow your own cover?”

McCree tried to respond but before he had any clue what was going on, Hanzo’s hands were gripping his waist gently, letting his hands guide his hips. Hanzo’s fingertips just brushing over his skin. Jesse inhaled sharply. Was this club getting hotter or was it just him? “Getting a little close there don’t ya think?”

“If we just stand here, we will stick out like sore thumbs.”. He continued to guide McCree’s movements. He couldn’t hear the music over how loud his heart was beating; he felt a little lightheaded and he could feel all his nerve bundle up in the pit of his stomach. McCree quietly prayed to the moon and back that Hanzo wouldn’t take notice of him crumbling under the slightest hint of touch. It was damn near pathetic.

“Are you alright, McCree?” Hanzo asked, a little concerned. “You seem a little, distracted”.

Jesse could feel his whole face redden and he simply cleared his throat and looked away from Hanzo. “Yeah, just the heat and noise” He mumbled. “You don’t gotta worry about me”. That was apparently good enough for Hanzo as he went back to dancing with McCree without any objections. _Come on Jesse, this is a little ridiculous, you’re acting like a giddy schoolgirl_. He looked around to try and redirect his thoughts a little. Everything around him was like a bleary haze of people and colour. As he tried to find something to focus on, he noticed the two agents from before were now trying to slip through an unguarded back door. “Hanzo”

“I saw them too” He replied. He released his grip on the cowboy, Jesse was thankful that he had some space to breathe a little. “Let us proceed with caution”. The shorter man snuck through the crowd with ease as McCree followed up behind him a little clumsily. Once they were at the door, Hanzo simply put his finger up to his lips and mouthed at McCree to stay quiet. He nodded back in response and Hanzo slowly opened the door. He simply nodded at McCree, signaling that it was safe to enter.

They closed the door behind them. The room was barely lit up by a lone, flickering wall light. It looked like this was the club’s storage room. Speakers and old boxes full of seasonal decorations were strewn across the place without much care. “Get down” Hanzo whispered harshly. McCree ducked down behind a large speaker; he had barely managed to fit himself next to Hanzo when they both heard voices from the other side of the room.

“You sure no one followed us in?” A harsh voice cut through the silence in the room.

“Don’t be so paranoid.” The other voice responded. Her voice seemed to have more of an accent than her partner’s. They walked across the room together. “Do you see that door? No one has walked through it aside from us. We’re fine. Now, have you brought what we agreed upon?”

McCree could only hear the distinct click of a briefcase opening in response. He looked over to Hanzo, he hadn’t realized just how close they were, hiding away in the corner of the room. His face was only inches away from Hanzo’s. Why did he have to keep getting so close to Hanzo? He took a deep breath before whispering “Should we intercept them now?”

“Yes. That would be wise” He responded. McCree couldn’t see Hanzo’s face in the dark, but he assumed that he was probably well composed.

“Right then. After my lead then” He said before quietly drawing peacekeeper. Hanzo nodded in response and pulled out his own bow.

The muttering of numbers from the agent counting cash was soon interrupted by a sudden bang. The room filled with light and she could hear cursing from her partner. She tried to run blindly towards the door, but her body slammed itself into the aggressor. “Howdy, don’t mind if we invite ourselves to this shindig do ya?” McCree asked.  
“Shit” The Talon agent spat as she tried to back away. The light dispersed and she started to make out the shape of a gun pointed at her head. She looked to her left and saw her business partner knocked out on the floor, arrow to his shoulder. The archer that had gotten him had his bow pointed at her as well. There was no way she was escaping this one. She put her hands into the air in surrender.

“Your briefcase,” Hanzo commanded. The agent put the case she had brought down onto the nearest box. McCree turned her around and cuffed her hands. Hanzo picked up the unconscious agent and slung him over his shoulders.

“Let’s get a move on,” McCree said as he led the agent through the emergency door and out of the bar. He dialed up Winston to inform him that he had successfully intercepted the Talon meeting and soon after Winston had sent transportation out for them. As they watched the agents get bundled into the car and driven off to god-knows-where, McCree started to feel suffocated by the silence between himself and Hanzo. “Hey, Hanzo?”

“Yes?” Hanzo replied. McCree brushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself a little.

“Would you happen to want to go grab those drinks we were talking about?” Jesse asked. He cleared his throat. “On account of Genji standing you up and such? I need to thank you for your help anyways and- “

“You do not need to continue with the rambling” Hanzo replied. McCree felt disappointed. The man liked his space and he had no doubt invaded that space tonight, so it’s understandable that he wouldn’t be in the mood at all. “I would find great pleasure in sharing a drink with you." Jesse couldn’t help but smile, even just a little at that response. “And there is no need to thank me, McCree- “  
“Jesse”  
“What?” Hanzo replied with some confusion.

“You can call me Jesse.”

“Right. You do not need to thank me, Jesse”. Hanzo took great care in saying his name, and that made Jesse feel warm inside. “I will not be drinking any of your horrid American whiskey though, cowboy.”

McCree roared with laughter and responded, “That’s just fine by me”. The two of them sauntered down the street towards the nearest bar, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, let alone fanfic so this may not be *amazing* but I hope you liked it none the less. If y'all have some constructive criticism I'd be more than glad to hear it!


End file.
